The power on the inside
by CyberSally
Summary: Lucy cant take being seen as weak , after the GMG she set decides to leave the guild for awhile or is it for good :o
1. Chapter 1

You can always get stronger if you believe my child. I would never forget what my mama told me. So its about time to put it in action. Ever since the grand magic games I have not felt the same , not only just being humiliated in front of thousands of people but also being cheated of a win.

"Lucy , LUCY , LUCCCYYYY! " * What the fu-* LUCY ARE YOU OK HELLO EARTH TO LUCY!" * Oh yeah forgot I fell asleep in the guild hall. That loud mouth is Natsu Dragneel. He's one of the guild dragon sla-"LUCY!" . "WHAT NATSU"! I yelled loudly enough for the whole guild to hear. " Lucy are you ok ever since we got back from the GMG you been acting werido than normal." "I'm fine Erza , just a little tried." " Why not go home and sleep Lucy" *Sigh* "I guess , but I really wanted to talk with Master." "Oh Lucy he's up in his office , he got back when you where alseep" Mirajane said as she shout me her famous bright smile. " Oh thanks , See you guys in a min than " I ran up the stairs into the master guild office with out knocking. " As I was saying gran-" Master and his son Laxus stop dead middle in the sentence and looked about me. " Well, well , well look who doesn't know how to knocking" Laxus smirked while he turned around facing me while sitting. " Oh I'm sorry master and Laxus. But er master m-m-may I ask a favor." I couldn't help but look down sadly. "Oh what is it my child?" I looked him straight into he's eyes and said " I would like leave the guild."


	2. Chapter 2

**Where we left off with Lucy Laxus and Master in Master's office**

Both Laxus and Master look at Lucy stunned to hear her say that she wanted to leave. Lucy, stood their with mixed emotions. She keep looking around in the room, how the desk was filled with papers and pens. Probably forms to pay back the damage Team Nastu has done. The room in all looks just like a office but with a more soft loving effect to it.

Lucy,mustered up all the courage. _"Master, It's not what it seems like. Yes, I would like to leave , but to train and get stronger. Ever since the GMG games, Iv'e been feeling worst about it. Team Nastu isn't wanted all together but apart. Windy for her undeniable healing. Erza for obvious reasons. Hack even Happy is wanted for something. All i get is to model or dirty jobs. I wanna show them what a Celestial Spirit Magic can really do!"_

Lucy stood there with tears falling down her face. She can't help feel this way. Yes, shes been helpfully al ot in the past before but, not in the way she wants to. Sure maybe wanting the power to cause as much damage as Nastu Gray and Ezra may be a little weird but She knows she can't in less she wants to drain all her magic away. Master looked at a confused crying young brave Child of his, Lucy looked like she had been thinking about this enough to go throw with it. Master knows she wouldn't do anything in less it was right in her heart. Because he knows she a pure hearted girl. Master looked sad to say this but stood up _"My child , this seems to cause you great pain. I shall let you go but remember the three rules_- Lucy yelled _"Master I meant I don't wanna leave just take time off from the guild and teams. I still wanna be apart of Fairy place is my home. And before you say it, I don't and wont let anyone come with me. I cant be relaying on someone. I wanna be only. I need to do this only. As in no one from this guild, and Loke don't count."_ Master nodded and takeout a small looking rock about the size of his palm._"If you must my Child. But please take this communicator with you and please keep in touch with me if anything." _Lucy looked up with joy, _"Yes master I promise I will. And please don't tell anyone about this, I rather not be around so Nastu can bring me back against my will. Oh and Laxus don't tell anyone either or_ when_ I do get stronger Ill kick your but." _Laxus looked beyond shocked that she said that to him. Mostly do to the past of what hes done to her.

_"Master, Laxus sadly I most go. My train will be here soon and i still need to get packed. I'm sorry if it seems I'm cutting this short but I promise I'll keep in touch." _Master smiled to Lucy before she left the room. Taking a little bit of his heart away with her. He knows fairy tail is going to seem some darker days with out their little light.

**In the middle of a town called Hotnocoa**

Lucy's been gone from the guild about a week now. Just enough time to get away from the guild and into another town to train or at lest get supplies. She's been to a few stores. Getting a new belt for her keys, but a enchanted one so no one but her can take them without being electrocuted or worse. She asked Virgo to keep some of the other supplies she got in the Spirit World for her. She rather not stay in a nice cozy town to train, she needs to be out of her element to get better. One of the towns store owners told her about a forest up ahead . Lucy take her advice an started heading out towards the forest.

**The Old Forest Lucy was told about**

_"Ugh I've been walking for so long and haven't came across and water falls or ponds . This sucks!" Lucy keep walking forward and before long came across a bright lively water fall . So she decided to take a dip. _

_She slipped into the water, being a little cold but she got us to it after a few minutes._ She wonder how deep the water could get so she started to look around. But right when her eyes fallen upon the water fall bottom a bright light like a metal thing shining. Lucy started to swim towards the waterfall. Once she got there she had gotten closer to it but,sadly she had to dive down for whatever it was. So she did , once down deep enough she finally gotten close enough to see what it was. She was so shocked that she screamed. Down under the bottom of the water fall was not only two white keys but also what seems to be a sword.


End file.
